


Save Our Souls

by Emma_writes_things



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Pre-Finale feels, s.o.s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save Our Souls. <br/>In the ocean, floating in a box, two of our beloved figures are trapped. <br/>Save Their Souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Our Souls

The bus was rocking, maybe some turbulence, but what was that sound? That swish and slap, that’s not the wind…Fitz’s eyelids twitched and he groaned when he tried to move.

“Don’t move, your arm is broken.”

Jemma?

“Of course silly, you hit your head rather hard when we fell. And your right forearm is broken rather badly. So don’t move okay?”

He opened his eyes, Jemma was smiling down at him, a trickle of blood had dried from a cut on her cheekbone, right beneath her left eye which was puffy. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like she had been crying. He raised his unbroken arm, caressing her cheek, trying to wipe away the blood he saw there.

“You okay?” he couldn’t see much else; it hurt to move anything too much.

“Fine, I’m fine, several bruises, but nothing life threatening.” She smiled, but her lips quivered and her breath was quick when she looked out at the ocean lapping at the cage, at their box. “It’s been awhile since we fell, do you remember anything?”

He frowned, trying to remember what happened but it made his head pound louder with every heartbeat. “Ward jettisoned us from the plane, we flew for a moment and then…and then it just hurts.” He looked up at her, her face was completely blank as she stared outside the prison. He sighed, closing his eyes and whispering, “I’m tired Jemma.”

He heard her laugh, and felt her hand stroke hair from his forehead. “Close your eyes and sleep then, it’s only been about an hour since we fell. Plenty of time to sleep.”

He nodded against her hand, the pain making him sick and dizzy. He forced himself to calm, to breathe, to ignore the pain, to calm…to breathe…

When his body went limp, Simmons frowned, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked at her watch. It had been nine hours since they fell. Fitz hadn’t woken for the first four, his head wound was too dangerous to touch, and his arm prevented her from moving him. It was when he woke the first time, and managed to move around, that she breathed a sigh of relief. When he woke the second time, and the third, and the fourth, and couldn’t remember waking before that time, that was when she knew something was wrong.

And now, he had slept nearly half an hour before he woke, the longest yet, when he couldn’t remember, even after she told him what happened. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cool metal wall. If he doesn’t remember after the twelfth time waking…he probably never would. If they weren’t found soon, it could be permanent.

If they weren’t found soon, he could lose his arm.

If they weren’t found soon…

 

Three days later the metal box washes up on an island. Nothing is inside except for bloodstains, and deep gouges in the metal around what had to be the door. The glass was shattered, salt water dripped off the sharp pieces distorting the light and casting rainbows in the shadows of the box.

Unnumbered miles away, Fitz lay in a hospital bed his head shaved and his arm cast. He was sleeping peacefully this time and there were no more worries about memory loss after a few minor surgeries. Simmons sat in the chair beside him, her cheek bandaged, and her leg in cast. She was asleep in the chair; the light from the Mediterranean sun caught the crystals in the window and cast rainbows across her already bruised face.

They had been found.

They had been saved.

They had been reunited with their family.

They had been saved.

**Author's Note:**

> So Kathy wanted feels before the finale. So here darling! It is short, but it is all I have in me right now.


End file.
